The Eons
by Pokegirl1229
Summary: Umbreon finds out about his mysterious past about the Eons. A mystical group that keeps the two worlds at peace. He finds himself attracted to his team mate Espeon. The Eons must fight the battle now that the whole gang had been united. But all Umbreon wants is for life to go back to normal. But how normal is normal?
1. Chapter 1

Perspective of Umbreon

Night time. The best part of the twenty four hours we have each day. Except for when my golden rings glow when moonlight hits them. I have rings on my legs, arms, forehead, and my night black hair. I hate getting stuck in the city during a visible moon turn. I hid in the alleyway. The buildings that stood about fifty feet tall, were lined up side to side. I looked up to the moon but something else caught my eyes. It was a girl bouncing across the roofs of the lined-up buildings. She was obviously running from something. She changed her direction and was running towards the edge of the building, my direction. She was going to fall! She jumped off and I ran out to catch her. When she landed in my arms she looked into my golden eyes. She was pretty. Her shirt and shorts were light pink, her boots were brown and knee high, and she had a hot pink gem on her head. Her eyes sparkled purple and her hair was long and pink. When I say long, I mean long! It touched her thigh. I saw a strange yellow glowing from the corner of my eye and I saw the girl's reaction. She was surprised. It was my glow. I ran off and I hid back in the alley way. My glow turned off. She walked towards me. I backed away. She saw my abnormality. She was going to call me a freak!  
"Hello. Eon of the Moon." She said. "I am Espeon. Eon of the Sun."  
"Umbreon. And I ain't no Eon thing." I tried to walk away. She grabbed my arm.  
"Wait. If your marks glow that means you're an Eon. You have to see my dad! I was sent here to find the strange occurrences that went on tonight. This was it."  
"What's an Eon?"  
"We are a group of elite protectors of the World of Man and the World of Magi. The World of Magi is were Eons are born. We are blessed with the powers of nature. In the World of Magi, there are many different creatures that live in peace. But some creatures don't want peace. They think that the Magi should control both worlds. That's where we come in. We fight the evil and keep the world in balance. Every time an Eon dies, their power goes to find an unborn child to settle in. That power makes the child an Eon. It is a high honor to be an Eon. All of the other Eons are my sisters. Flareon is the oldest and the Eon of Fire, Vaporeon is the second oldest and the Eon of Water. I'm the third oldest and the Eon of the Sun, Espeon is me, Jolteon is the fourth oldest and the Eon of Lightning, Leafeon is the fifth oldest and the Eon of Earth, and twins with Sylveon, the Eon of Imagination. Wow. I usually don't talk that much." She took a deep breath.  
"You have six sisters?" I asked with disbelief.  
"No. I have seven. Eevee isn't an Eon. She did not inherit those powers." Espeon looked down.  
"Wow. Seven."  
"Eevee actually is insane. Not joking. Literally mad."  
"Okay. Do you need to go home?"  
"I'm supposed to take you with me if you are and Eon."  
She was beautiful so I couldn't say no. "Of course."


	2. Chapter 2

Perspective of Espeon

Umbreon was hot. His night black hair and golden eyes looked magnificent. His hair draped over his eyes so they were hard to see but his eyes glimmered. When he agreed to go to my father with me, my heart lit up. I knew I lied but still. I was afraid of becoming the Eon leader. Why couldn't it be Flareon? She is older. I ran away but when I met Umbreon and saw that he could be the last Eon, my plan changed. He was nice but afraid of his nature element. He should embrace the moon, not cower away from it. We went onto the subway to get out of the moon but I still didn't understand why. He hid under the subway seat.  
"Why do you cower away from the moon?" I asked curiously.  
"People aren't understanding about people who aren't normal."  
"Does that mean that if people see us, we'll be in some trouble?" I became nervous.  
"Yep. But don't worry." He crossed his arms.  
I noticed that on the sleeves of his arms there were holes where the marks were. Same with his pants. "If you don't like your marks to be seen, then why have holes in your clothes where the marks are?"  
"The marks burned holes in my clothes." He seemed offended.  
"Sorry for asking." I said, hurt.  
"Sorry for snapping." He said back.  
He looked in my eyes and smiled. He sat up on the seat. "We're almost there."  
"What's your father like?" He asked.  
"My dad is strict. His name is Eon so that gives our Eon powers away to anyone who thinks it's a conspiracy. He wants me to lead the group but I'm scared. I'm too shy. What's your dad like?" I wanted to know.  
"He's drunk. He killed my mom and got away with it. But lucky me, he doesn't notice my glowing marks. I still hate him. But he'll kill me when I get home late." There was anger in his voice.  
The subway train came to a stop and the intercom said, "If your stop is at the docks, get off!"  
"That's angry." I said. We laughed and got off. My family lived in this big warehouse on the docks. We went to a big building labeled pier thirty four. My home. It was refurbished after my father bought it so now it has two floors, has a nicer brown color, and ten bedrooms all with their own bathrooms. We walked to the door as the sun started to rise. I knocked on the door thinking that if I barged in, the traps would go off. We had set up traps in fear of people coming in and finding out what we are.  
Someone opened the door. Vaporeon stuck her head out and squealed. "Espeon! We were so worried. Dad was throwing a fi-" She stopped talking and looked behind me. At Umbreon.  
She threw me aside and kicked Umbreon in the stomach. He fell to the floor groaning. What was left of the moon lay a faint glow on him. His marks lit up yellow. "Stop! Vaporeon! He's the Eon of the Moon!" When I said moon, she turned her head and backed away. "Jeez. His name is Umbreon. Hence the 'eon' in his name."  
"I'm so sorry!" She helped Umbreon to his feet. "Anyway, dad was throwing a fit when you ran away."  
"Wait. You weren't sent to find any strange things going on were you?" Umbreon said getting up. He was clutching his stomach.  
"Nope. But when I met you, my plans changed. And my dad will be very happy to meet you." Vaporeon led us inside and called to my dad.  
The first person to show up was Flareon. "Espeon. You are in some big trouble." Her eyes shifted to Umbreon. "Who's this!?"  
"Umbreon. He's the Eon of the Moon." I said. Flareon's anger eased. Umbreon grabbed my hand.  
Everyone else came down including my dad. Eevee failed to show once again. She never came down. Sylveon stepped forward with her pink and blue hair floating all over the place. Her face was shock. "He's glowing." She said. I turned to Umbreon and saw his marks. They were glowing but the sun was up, not the moon. He let go of my hand and the glowing stopped. He touched my shoulder and he glowed.  
"Meet Umbreon. The Eon of the Moon." I said wearily. Shock was in the air.


	3. Chapter 3

Umbreon's Perspective

I froze in fear as Espeon let go of my hand. Her dad gave me a disapproving glare. But his face quickly changed to joy. "Espeon. Don't run off like that. And you know the rules. Never bring home an outsider."  
"He's the Eon of the Moon. Not an outsider." She protested.  
"I'll leave if you want me to." I said. If I wanted to make it out alive I would have to go now.  
"No! You all need to understand this. The Eons will only work with the cooperation of eight people all with a nature element. And you all said that I would end up taking over the Eons so…" She paused. I held my breath. "My first decision is to except Umbreon into the group if he wants to help us. What do you think?" She turned to me.  
"I'm a little confused. Understand that this is hard to process. So you said that Eons are born in the World of Magi. I was born here. Why?"  
"Wait." The dad spoke. "Is your last name Devaero?" I nodded. Umbreon Devaero. That's me. "Your mom came to me eighteen years ago. She said she was from the World of Magi. I could see it. She said she had an Eon child but raising an Eon is hard so she asked me to help. I refused. Sorry. I thought she was lying. But she died and I never found any Eon kid. Now I know why. She cloaked you. Cloaking is when a Magi puts a spell on another Magi to keep their powers hide from the world. That also includes other Magi. But now that you've met us and we see your powers, that cloak is gone. It's very rare that a Magi has the ability to cloak. Hide that power you have. People will see it when any type of moonlight hits you. Including a picture of a moon on a screen. That's dangerous. I'm done taking." Espeon's dad turned and sat on the couch behind him.  
"Wow. Eighteen years ago. That could be about the time I was born. And wait, if I have to hide, I can't go to school."  
"No. I never said that." Espeon's dad said.  
"Look, it was nice to meet you all but I have school go to so I can stop by here later if you want but I need to get going." I said.  
"Okay. Come back later please? We have to talk." Espeon said.  
I nodded. I walked out the door and headed for my house.

I had gotten to school safely. But my nerves were frazzled. I couldn't stop shaking. Science class was next and the teacher said we'd be learning about our solar system. The moon. It was like Espeon's father predicted the future. When I got to science class I made sure to get a spot closest to the door and farthest away from the screen. The teacher started talking. "The solar system. One of the most amazing things in the universe. Now we only have one star in our solar system and that is the sun." He pulled up a picture of the sun. My heart skipped a beat. "The moon. It has many phases. Eight to be exact." He pulled up a picture of the moon. Unlucky me, the light hit me and I felt the glow start. Once the glow started to get brighter and people started to turn their heads, I ran out the door. People exited the room and I could hear what the were saying as I ran.  
"He's glowing!"  
"What kind of freak is he?!"  
I slammed into someone. I felt flesh against my wrist. Usually when I was out of the moon's glow, my marks would stop glowing. Not today. I looked up and saw Espeon standing above me with face that said, "You made a big mistake." The class gathered around me and started yelling freak in my ears.  
"Shut it!" Espeon yelled as she pulled me up. Everyone silenced. She let go of my wrist and the glowing stopped.  
"I hate my marks! I hate my marks! I hate my marks!" I yelled. "Tell me there's away to get rid of them!" I yelled at Espeon.  
She slammed her hand against my right arm's mark and her hot pink gem glowed. "I would have gotten rid of this if I knew!" She pointed to the glowing gem. "We're lucky I'm not alone. Sylveon!" The little girl in a pink dress appeared. "Memory spell please." She let go of my arm and both our glowing marks stopped.  
Sylveon started. _"At the ring of a bell, you won't be able to tell, what happened before this spell."_ She rang a little bell and everyone's eyes went gray then back to their normal color.  
The teacher stepped up and said, "Umbreon. If you would so kindly come back to your seat, we could continue the lesson?"  
"Actually, my cousins came to pick me up." We ran out of the door and headed straight for the warehouse.


	4. Chapter 4

Espeon's perspective

"My gosh!" I yelled at Umbreon. "You could have gotten us all discovered if Sylveon and I hadn't been there!" In truth, I was mad at him. But I was also relieved that he wasn't hurt. My dad and I agreed that he needed to learn how to control his glow before he could start school again. I had a feeling that my dad was acting like a father to Umbreon. But then he reminded me that Umbreon's father was drunk and could not care for an Eon properly. It was true. Umbreon's dad's only tie to the World of Magi was Umbreon's dead mom and Umbreon himself. We walked to the warehouse while arguing.

"Not my fault my school decides what we do and I'm a freak to the humans." He retorted.

"You talk as if you aren't human. You are half human by the way which makes you the best of both worlds. Never in history has a half Magi kid been born and survived the first day. It may be because you were taken to the World of Man the very minute you were born or because you were an Eon. It may have been that they took you to the World of Man because you were an Eon. Inexperienced human children can not survive in the World of Magi." I told him. I seem to lose my shyness when ever Umbeon's around.

"What do you mean inexperienced?" He asked.

"She means humans that have not been touched by Magi magic." Sylveon spoke up.

"If you protect humans, then why do they not know about you?" He asked. His question was hard to answer but I knew it anyway.

"The last Eons. Their final battle destroyed a city and the humans killed them. They thought that they no longer existed. No. We are more advanced and know how to disguise ourselves."

"Cloaking?"

"No. Cloaking completely hides the magic part in Magi. We use glamour. It gives us a mask but other Magi can see us for who we are whereas cloaking can disguise you from other Magi. My dad could have passed you many times and never see your Eon part."

"Okay. Look, I'm sorry. I tried to get out in time but it wasn't possible." I could hear the sincerity in his voice. We reached the warehouse. I could see something in Umbreon's eyes. I think it was love but I didn't want to jump to foolish conclusions. I opened the doors.

"Hey guys?" Espeon called out.

A girl with light blue hair and a blue sundress with snowflakes came down the stairs. "Espeon." She said.

"Glaceon? What's going on?" Espeon said.

"It's Eevee. She's getting worse." She ran back up the stairs and we followed her. In the attic The rest of the group were crowded around a small spot. I pushed my way through and saw my fourteen year old little sister shaking violently and clutching her head. Her hair was light brown and her jacket was black. Her shirt was cream colored and her tutu was brown with a cream colored petticoat. She was barefooted.

I looked at her with concern. She lifted her head up and sprung into rhymes. _"There is a traitor in the mist, I've seen it, felt it, I warn you, don't lose your grit, Build the teamwork that is due, do ya get the gist?"_ She smiled her creepy smile.

"A traitor?" Flareon said. Her blonde hair lit ablaze with anger. Her short-shorts were ripped and frayed. She wore a black tank top and her fire red leather vest covered her back. "It's Umbreon I swear! Why else would he show up and then Eevee starts talking about traitors?!"

"No!" I yelled. "He's an Eon! He wouldn't think about doing that!"

 _"54, 1961. Remember these. Or life will crumble like stale cheese."_ Eevee said with her eyes staring straight at mine. She was hiding something. I walked out of the room wishing not to bear the pain of knowing my sister may never be sane again. I heard the door open and Vaporeon coming swiftly and soundlessly down the stairs. She was the only one who could flow like that.

"Espeon? Are you okay?" She asked.

"No. Two things happened today that put me in an uneasy state. It's my eighteenth birthday and I wish that I could've had a normal birthday. Getting gifts, going out to eat, cake. But no. We had to work on my birthday." I turned on my heel and ran to my room.

I was in my room for an hour after my brief chat with Vaporeon. I heard a knock on my door and I said, "Enter." Umbreon entered my room as I braided my long pink hair into two braids.

"Hey. I have a surprise for you. Will you follow me?" He asked.

I finished braiding my hair and stood up. "Where are we going?"

"The roof garden." He answered. The roof garden was a place where my father had planted flowers for each Eon. There was also a tree grove. In the tallest tree had a tree house. Umbreon climbed the rope ladder and held onto my hand. His marks lit up. When I reached the top, I saw a picnic blanket with a cupcake on it. The cupcake had a candle in it. "Happy birthday."

"Did you hear my conversation with Vaporeon, didn't you?" I asked.

"Yep. Not in the creepy stalker way." He held his hands up.

I took the cupcake in my hand and blew out the candle. I pulled the candle out and took a bite. Chocolate. I love chocolate. "I love it!" I told him. He smiled.

"I made it. I'm glad you like it."

The sun was starting to set.

"We should go." Umbreon said.

"I know." I wish I didn't have to go. He started down the ladder and I followed. On one of the lower bars my foot got stuck. I fell but Umbreon caught me. He cradled me in his arms. His head moved towards mine. The next thing I felt was his lips on mine. I was standing on my feet. Umbreon wrapped his arms around my waist. I put my hands on the back of his neck.

He separated from me and said, "I loved that. But we really do need to go." So I followed him down to the warehouse main floor. He left quickly and carefully and my life could not have been any better than I felt right then.


	5. Chapter 5

Umbreon's Perspective

After I kissed Espeon last night, I was vulnerable. I loved her. There I said it. I had only known her for three days but something clicked inside me and I just knew. Yes, yes, very sappy. My feelings were huge but we had other things to do. Espeon's father found out that someone from the World of Magi is planning to take over. The Eons had to stop whoever it was but there was a problem. They weren't organized. In the main room of the warehouse was a giant computer. There was also a kitchen, a television room, and a dining room. There was also a door next to the staircase that was labeled "HEALING ROOM". I did not need to be told what that was because I already knew. I was about to head home now that the sun had risen.

I was almost out the door when I heard Espeon's shouts. "No! You can't do that to her! She's family!" She ran down the stairs with her father following her.

"I have to. She isn't any better here." Eon said.

"But the asylum? Really? Couldn't you get help from a brain doctor?" She burst into tears. "Eevee deserves more than that! I can't believe you!"

They hadn't noticed me yet. I interrupted them. "Hi. I'm just gonna go now." I ran out of the door and took off for my house. If I didn't run cross country, they might have caught up with me. When I finally reached my house, I pulled out my house key and opened the door. I tip-toed inside but that didn't stop my drunk father from waking up.

"Where were you all night?" He asked. He laid in what looked like an uncomfortable postion on the couch. Two beer bottles littered the floor.

I quietly walked over to him as I tried to come up with a lie. I couldn't tell him about Espeon and the others. "I was at Ri's house." Ri was my best friend. His full name was Riolu. I hoped my dad wouldn't see my lie.

"I called his mother last night and she said you weren't there. I got worried." I froze rigid.

"Were you drinking out of fear again?"

"Yeah. But I can't do much else after what your mom."

"What happened to her anyway?"

"Might as well tell you know. You'll find out sooner or later." I sat down. "Your mom is from this place called World of Magi and she's a very powerful sorcerer. She ran away to here and we fell in love, got married, had you, and then she realized something. You were a very rare race of elite protectors called the Eons. You are one of the superior ones. The superior ones are the Eon of the Moon, which is you, and the Eon of the Sun. You have powers beyond belief. The superiors also have the power to transform into a four legged creature. I hope your aren't startled." He knew! He never bothered to tell me!

"I found out about this a few days ago. The Eon of the Sun's name is Espeon and she's awesome!"

"It's a girl? Last time the Eons were all boys."

"Yeah but I wanted to know about how my mom died, not about what she was."

"She never died. I know what you're thinking. So don't. The government told her to leave and asked me to take the blame. I wish I could have told you but no one would let me."

"Are you actually drunk?" Everything was a lie. I couldn't take it.

"No. I am not drunk."

"Okay. I'm going to school." I ran out. I had to get to Ri. School was only a five minute walk from my house but I got there in two minutes because I ran. School was already crowded but I found Ri easily. His neon blue shirt stood out in the crowd. "Ri! Ri!"

He saw me and ran over. "What's wrong? Wait. Before you tell me, I have to ask you something. Have you seen the new kids? Six new kids and they're all sisters. They're so weird. The pink haired girl said she was looking for you."

"Oh Espeon. What have you done?" I mumbled under my breath. Apparently Ri could hear it.

"Is that her name? Espeon? They may be weird but she's hot." That's it. Grrr...

"Shut up."


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Readers,

I'm sorry I haven't been uploading lately. I was away. Thx for reading this anyway!

Espeon's perspective

I walked through the foyer of the school and people kept giving me their names and numbers. I accepted them but I knew that I would never use them. My heart belonged to Umbreon. That's when I saw him. He stood a few yards away from me. A boy his age stood next to him, talking. When the boy stopped Umbreon gained a foul look on his face. I walked over to him and interrupted whatever they were talking about.

"Hey Umbreon." I greeted him.

"Oh so this chick knows you. I'm Ri and totally available." The boy leaned towards me.

"Shut up Ri." Umbreon glared at him.

"Whoa. Chill. I'm just flirting."

"That's why I told you to shut up." I could see Umbreon's anger. Being the Eon of the Sun and having psychic powers I could tell that he was also worried and afraid. Afraid of losing me to Ri. I spoke. "Hello Ri. I am Espeon and I am not single." Umbreon's eyes darted to mine. "My heart belongs Umbreon."

Ri cursed. "Oh well. Just keep me in your mind. You might change it." Umbreon tried to lunge towards him but I held him back. Ri left.

"Umbreon?"

"Espeon? Did you mean it?"

"Yes. Umbreon I love you and I know that we have only known each other for a few days but I really don't care about the time we have know-" He cut me off by planting his lips on mine. It was brief and when we separated I said, "We're in school."

"Fine. Meet me behind the school when school's over."

So eight hours passed and I got settled in. When the bell rang I packed up my stuff and headed for the back of the school. Behind the school was about an acre of trees. Umbreon was leaning against a tree and when he saw me he ran over. He didn't give me a chance to speak nor hug him. He kissed me the second he got to me. "That was all I needed. Espeon. It has only been a few days but you are so important to me. It's like when I first saw you, something clicked inside me. I know what it is now." He kissed me again. He pushed my mouth open with his. He wrapped his arms around me as if he was never going to let go. But my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Espeon? It's Jolteon. You need to get here now! Something's happened and we are having trouble. Get here now!" Then she hung up.

"What's wrong?" Umbreon asked.

"Something's up at home. I have to go now. You can come with me." I held out my hand and he immediately took it. We took the bus to my house and when we got there we heard screams. "Eevee!" I yelled. We ran inside and saw a fight between Vaporeon, Jolteon, Flareon, and my dad. Eevee was in the middle of it.

"You can't take her!" Vaporeon yelled.

"Leave her alone!" Jolteon shouted.

"Girls! It's what's best for her." My dad argued.

"Sisters, please don't fight. Eevee is insane. She can't continue here." Flareon said.

"What in the worlds is going on here?" I yelled.

"Dad want's to take Eevee to the asylum!" Vaporeon raged.

 _"Espeon?"_ Eevee said wearily. _"Someone you love will hurt you, but the one you think of now isn't true."_

"It's obviously Umbreon!" Flareon yelled.

"Eevee, is it Umbreon?" I asked.

 _"Why, no silly."_ Eevee answered.

"When we try to talk to Eevee she won't say a word! But when you're around she talks! Why is that Espeon?" My dad asked.

"Eevee, why am I so special?" I asked hoping to get a simple answer.

 _"You have the key. The key to stopping the Magi from invading this world. Don't let the Magi in. You are the only person who can stop them. Well... you and Umbreon."_ Eevee passed out and fell to the floor.

"Dad she's important! She can help us!" I yelled. Eevee was family. I wasn't about to let her go to an asylum and let a bunch of nurses put sedatives in her.

"Fine. Find a way to help her." My dad left the room. Flareon glared at me. She was always angry about me being the Sun Eon. But she's lucky. Her Fire Eon powers make her hot. She can get any boy she wants. Lucky me, she hates Umbreon. She left too. I ran to my room.

"Can I come in!?" Someone asked.

I turned around and saw Umbreon. I ran to him and leaped into his arms. "Eevee's just getting worse. I fear she won't get better. Ever!"

"You need to cool down. There's a Red Robin close by and I can buy dinner. What do ya say?" He asked me out.

"Is this a date?"

"I'd like to think so." Umbreon replied.

"Then let's get outta here." And we left. It was the best night of my life.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. I'm going through a big case of writer's block. Thx for reading! ;)

Umbreon's perspective

I had school today and I was afraid that someone might have remembered my glowing rings. That Sylveon's spell might not have reached every one. My assumption was correct. Ri knew that I wasn't normal. I walked into the building with my head low. I walked to the corner hoping no one would see me. But no, Ri was always one step ahead of me.

He popped up in front of me. "Hey. What'cha doin'?"

"Um, n-nothing." I stuttered.

"Where's your girlfriend?" He continued.

"Sick. She's s-sick." I stuttered again. "She's not my girlfriend." I mumbled under my breath.

"Sick huh? That doesn't explain why your marks glowed. Are you a robot? A cyborg?" Ri checked my arms and my forehead. I pushed him away.

"Leave me alone. You know what? I'm not in the mood for school." I ran out the doors of the school. I ran as if a t-rex was chasing me. When I reached the warehouse, I yelled, "Espeon?! Are you home?"

She came running down the stairs. "Why aren't you at school?" She asked.

"Sylveon's spell didn't work on everyone. My friend Ri still knew about my oddity." I sulked. "Why didn't you show up?"

"It's my dad's birthday. Oh and guess what?"

"What?"

"There's a solar eclipse this afternoon!" She squealed. "We are at full strength today! Or maybe that's a lunar eclipse. One of the eclipses gives us power... the other will knock us unconscious." She shrugged.

"Oookaay." I said. I followed her to the living room where all of her family was sitting. Eevee was the only person missing. "Happy birthday Mr. Eon."

"Thank you Umbreon. Are you aware of the solar eclipse tonight?" He asked.

"Yes. Will both my marks and her gem glow?" I asked in fear.

"Yep. We will be watching from the greenhouse so no one should see it."

"Good. I wish to remain unnoticed." Espeon commented.

"How come only Espeon and Umbreon glow?" Sylveon asked.

"They are the Leaders Sylveon. They have the Sun and Moon. They are more powerful than us." Flareon growled.

"You've always been jealous of me Flareon." Espeon said.

"Yeah! So what? Dad always said jealousy is just a reminder of your future goals." Flareon was seething.

"Flareon! You will never be a lead Eon! Don't consider it a goal! So just drop it!" Eon yelled.

Flareon sat down.

We waited for a few hours. We watched tv. It was hard to believe that Espeon had never watched tv. She flipped to a channel that had the Care Bears playing. I quickly changed the channel.

Eon came in and said. "Everything's prepared. Protective sunglasses, and... Nah, I think that's about it." Everyone giggled or laughed. We all went upstairs to the greenhouse and sat down. The eclipse was magnificent! My marks and Espeon's gem started to glow. But they got brighter. Espeon cried out in pain and collapsed on the ground.

"Espeon?" I yelled. A second later I screamed in pain and I fell down too.

I woke up to see myself sitting in a room with a big control panel. (I had no idea what it was.) Espeon was lying next to me. She too jerked awake. "Umbreon?"

"I'm right here." I reached out to her.

"What happened?" She asked. I could tell she was shaking.

"It was the eclipse. You said one would give us power or the other would knock us out!" I hugged her tightly.

"I think I figured out the riddle from Eevee." Espeon said. "She said 54 and 1961. 54 is an age. 1961 is a year. My father! He was born in 1961 and he's 54! It all adds up!"

"That's great Espeon!" She rested her head on my shoulder. I suddenly felt angry. Angry at Espeon, the Eons, and the world.


End file.
